The invention relates to a method and a circuit for the calculation of at least one discrete probability distribution.
Many signal processing algorithms consist essentially of elementary sum-product computations with quantities that are (or can be viewed as representing) probability distributions.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to implement these elementary computations by means of simple electronic circuits.